There have been various forms of portable braziers heretofore constructed, but most are constructed in a manner whereby they may not be readily transported from one place to another. In addition, other forms of portable braziers do not include sufficient storage space for items to be stored and may not be readily transformed into a compact state for manual carrying from one location to another within a short period of time after the brazier has been in user. Accordingly, a need exists for a portable brazier which may be collapsed or folded into a compact state for ease in manual transport from one location to another and which includes ample storage space and also is constructed in a manner whereby the brazier may be quickly folded into a compact state for transport immediately after the brazier has been in use.
Examples of portable cooking structures and other devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,922,414, 3,124,057, 3,191,592, 3,195,422, 3,683,791 and 3,809,051. In addition, a portable brazier including many of the general structural features of the instant invention is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,670.